


Fxscinxtion

by Fran_Carroll



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cross Sans - Freeform, Cross Sans x Ink Sans, Cross x Ink, M/M, OOC, OOC Cross, Sanscest - Freeform, Very angst, Very twisted relationship, ink sans - Freeform, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran_Carroll/pseuds/Fran_Carroll
Summary: And in  that beautiful night they danced."It's just you and I, my love.Forever"





	Fxscinxtion

**Author's Note:**

> \\!/ IMPORTANT, REALLY IMPORTANT: I’m not a native speaker. I speak portuguese, but studied english during some years. I already did translations (english > portuguese) and wrote small texts, but nothing big like a entirely story. So, please, be patient with me. I REALLY want to learn and corrections are always welcome. But, again, be nice with me. I’m trying my best \\!/
> 
> Second important thing: This text presents a distorted, harmful and unhealthy relationship. If these issues cause you any discomfort, please do not read.
> 
> EDIT: Thanks to a reader, I finally found the fanart that inspired me and its artist! So here are the credits for that amazing person! Thank you so, so, so much!
> 
> https://segoescripting.tumblr.com/post/157271441500/cross-x-ink3
> 
> UNDERTALE belongs to Toby Fox 
> 
> CROSS SANS belongs to Jakei95
> 
> INK SANS belongs to Comyet

 Since his only worry was how beautiful the stage was supposed to be, it did not matter which timeline they really were.

The ground there, where their slow and steady steps passed, was covered with red and white roses, whose silky petals drowned the sound of their feet against the floor. The air around the couple was dotted with small and round golden lights, much like fireflies, floating slowly toward the sky. And under their heads was outspread a purple and infinite veil, studded with stars so bright they looked like jewels; blue, white and silver. And as the lonely spectator, there was the Moon, casting on them its pale and sad glow.

Humming a sweet song, Cross filled the silence around them, guiding his waltz partner through delicate movements.

On the carpet of flowers, the two of them danced over the gloomy night, their bodies so close to each other and their arms involved in intimate and even a sensual way.

Yet the only one who seemed to enjoy that moment was Cross.

Shadows covered his eyes, those that were filled with an extreme melancholy, but at the same time a frightening fascination - sickly. His lips, stained by the black feelings of his soul, showed a somber smile, but also hesitant. They revealed satisfaction, pure and immense, but they also demonstrated how aware his bearer was of the rottenness of his acts.

"Finally, finally ..." Cross whispered with pleasure. "I finally got you for me."

Being treated with the same care as a fragile piece of porcelain, Ink allowed himself to be carried away by the slow movements of his dance partner, just as it would be if he were a puppet.

And wasn't he?

While his lips were a straight and expressionless line, the unfortunate creature's eyes were empty and black. There was no will, there was no life ... There was nothing.

_His codes were corrupted._

The soul that inhabited his being, hidden beneath his clothes and inside his ribs, had completely lost its shine, and forever, leaving nothing but a deep crack from one end to the other.

Such a wound had an owner, and was exactly the one that hummed and commanded the rhythm of the dance.

Cruel hands of a selfish and jealous soul, soaked with a desire for possession, lust and fascination.

Getting ready, Cross made Ink take a perfect spin, then bringing him close to his body, closer than ever. One hand rested on Ink's waist, while the other pressed his back, hugging Ink like a lover.

Just as he had made himself believe.

No one had seen how much Cross loved him. No one ever noticed how much it hurt to be away from him. No one realized that they were meant for each other. And no one accepted that their souls belonged to each other

_Including Ink._

That was why he had to act, no matter how cruel his deeds might seem. It was all for love, it was all for him.

"They wanted to take you from me, my love," Cross said, his voice filled with pain. "They wanted to take you away from me... But I took care of everything. Now no one else will separate us".

Oh, they were just like two unfortunate lovers!

Even though everything around them was saying that they could not be together, Cross did not give up. Using all he had at his disposal, he got rid of the obstacles, of those who wanted to put themselves between that beautiful and perfect love, until finally he reached Ink.

By putting his eyes under Ink's form, breathtaking and making his soul tingle, Cross acted.

He corrupted his pure and wonderful soul and then took Ink for himself.

_Only mine ... And I'm only yours._

It was the best thing to do. For both, for their love.

_It's all for you._

"I'll make you happy, my love, I promise," Cross whispered in his ear, squeezing Ink's without will or consciousness body against his'.

Moving away, but only a little, Cross took his lips tenderly and lovingly. A chaste and affectionate kiss, was what his distorted soul told him.

"It will be just you and I," he said in fascination.

_You and me for the eternity._

_With no one to separate us._

And then the flawless dance began again, without music, without melody, without life, in that place where no one knew the name or where it was, only with the Moon as a spectator, throwing its brightness full of sorrow on the couple.

Or maybe crying tears that Ink could never cry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What Am I doing here? I speak portuguese, and it's english secton! Really, guys, I'm pretty scared, because I never tried to show something I wrote and translate to other people, especially those are native speaker. So, yes, I'm insecure
> 
> But first, let me stress something. Cross and Ink DO NOT belong to me, okay? And the personality of the characters, especially Cross', are totally, absolutely, OOC. Cross is not like that! And this couple does not exist! That's just a little inspiration I had from a Cross x Ink fanart I once saw, but I could never find the artist. So please do not be mad at me, right?
> 
> And again, I'm not a native speaker, so be patient with me, okay? It's the first experience I've been posting something on a site with people who do not speak my language.
> 
> If I failed to put all the credits, please tell me.


End file.
